castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dainslef
The Dainslef, also known as Gurthang, is a bloodthirsty demonic sword of finality. When used by Alucard, he gains health when it cuts through a bloody enemy. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Gurthang is one of the three swords that can heal their wielder (the other two are Mourneblade and Muramasa) and one of two that do so only when damaging bloody enemies. Unlike Muramasa, Gurthang heals on striking a bloody enemy with its command move only, rather than providing the full effects of Dark Metamorphosis the entire time it is equipped. It is equal in basic strength, and could be considered a companion to, four of the "Brand" swords, Firebrand, Icebrand, Thunderbrand and Mormegil, and is slightly weaker than the fifth "brand" Holy Sword. Like all but the Mormegil, it has a quarter-circle command move which grands a +40 ATK strike which gives Alucard a brief flash of Dark Metamorphosis; this has no element, but also has no MP cost. In addition it doubles its ATK whenever the actual Dark Metamorphosis spell is active, making it substantially more powerful than any of the "Brands" and very much superior to them as a late-game sword. Gurthang heals 8HP per command-move strike if the blood hits Alucard; it benefits from the Bloodstone, which increases its healing to 16HP per strike. While its basic attack power is inferior to that of the Mourneblade, it doubles its attack power during Dark Metamorphosis and also has a +40 ATK quarter-circle command move, both of which are more powerful. It is hard to rate against the Muramasa since the Muramasa's attack power is variable, but a Muramasa would require quite a long period of grinding to exceed the Gurthang's command move or Dark Metamorphosis boost power, meaning it is a better sword for general use. It has the added advantage of being one-handed, while the Muramasa requires both hands. Since many powerful enemies are not bloody, Gurthang is a lot more situational than Mourneblade, which heals regardless of what it is striking, and in addition Mourneblade heals on every strike rather than requiring the blood to touch Alucard after a command move. Gurthang is still a strong end-game sword if its attack boosts are used well, however. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Much as it is billed as the "Ultimate magical sword," Dainslef has a raft of debuffs and a lower ATK boost than Ascalon, Balmung, Final Sword and Excalibur, leading to some question as to what Dainslef is supposed to be the ultimate ''at even without taking the Claimh Solais into account. It comes later in the game than most of the listed swords, and while a respectable weapon, is still in the middle rank of the endgame swords. Note that Dainslef is the strongest Dark elemental sword. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow On top of the stat boosts, this also has a chance of cursing the undead enemies, which really slows them down. Item Data Animations SOTN Gurthang.gif|'Gurthang''' from Symphony of the Night SOTN Gurthang 2.gif|'Gurthang' Special Attack from Symphony of the Night AoS Dainslef.gif|Dainslef from Aria of Sorrow DOS Dainslef.gif|'Dainslef' from Dawn of Sorrow Trivia *In Tolkien lore, Gurthang is actually another name for Mormegil, although in Symphony of the Night the two swords are completely different weapons. *Dainslef (or more correctly, Dáinsleif) is a sword from Norse mythology, belonging to king Hǫgni. It was said to be a dwarf-forged sword with the power to make wounds that never healed, which would always kill a man if it had been unsheathed. It is similar in legend to the sword Tyrfing. Category:Swords Category:Great Swords Category:Curse Assets Category:Healing Items Category:Slash Damage Category:Tolkien Lore Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Encore of the Night Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items